herofandomcom-20200223-history
Aquaman (DC Animated Film Universe)
Arthur Curry, also known as the superhero Aquaman, is the main protagonist of the 2015 animated film, Justice League: Throne of Atlantis, and the briefly cameo of the 2017 animated film, Justice League Dark. He is voiced by Matt Lanter, who also voiced Anakin Skywalker in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. History Early life Arthur Curry was born to Thomas Curry, a lightkeeper in Mercy Reef, Maine, and Queen Atlanna of Atlantis. Atlanna loved Thomas and Arthur Curry but she could not ignore the fact she was promised to the next king of Atlantis. Unable to wed Curry or raise a halfling son, Atlanna left them at Mercy Reef and returned home. At a young age, he once dove into the sea despite his father's warning. He briefly encountered his mother but Tom Curry didn't believe the story. Curry insisted Atlanna was gone for good and it was just the two of them. At some point, Curry saw Dr. Stephen Shin, a theoritical marine biologist, on the news talking about Atlantis. Curry wrote to Shin and asked for help with his half Atlantean son. Arthur Curry grew up his whole life thinking something was wrong with him. ''Justice League: Throne of Atlantis'' After his father's passing and burial, Curry drowned his sorrows at a local bar. He picked a fight with other patrons over a lobster he was talking to. As the fight went on, it became apparent he had inherited the enhanced attributes of an Atlantean. After throwing the last assailant into the sea, Curry released the lobster back into the wild. He never noticed he was being watched by both Mera, Atlanna's bodyguard, and Dr. Shin. He staggered back home to the Curry Lighthouse. Curry focused on a frame of his parents. In light of current events, Queen Atlanna came to believe her people craved a new perspective of the surface world. She believed her first born would be the beacon to lead Atlantis into the next century. Arthur Curry awoke the next morning with a hangover and was visited by Shin. After Shin revealed his father asked him for help, Curry agreed to let him in. As soon as he opened the door, Shin fell over with a sickle in his back. The Drift One team surfaced and attempted to assassinate Curry. He fought back and made his way to the top, throwing the floodlight at his attackers. The soldiers outside destroyed the lighthouse with their energy weapons. As Curry fell, he was saved by Mera and taken to ancient ruins. After Curry awoke, Mera explained the circumstances of his birth and showed him the king's royal garbs. Dressed in them, Curry was overwhelmed and took to the surface to get his bearings. However, he and Mera were attacked by Trenchers. The Justice League came to their aid. Superman's words about meeting his own people convinced Arthur Curry to go to Atlantis. When they arrived to a nearly deserted city, it was revealed Atlanna was dead. While they paid their respects, Orm appeared and "welcomed" his half brother. He boasted of his involvement in killing Atlanna then easily took everyone out using the magic of the trident. Curry used his royal blood to control his confines and disintegrate the pod conjured by the trident. He freed Superman, who dealt with the giant monster they were offered to, and summoned a whale with telepathy to carry the others to safety. Once Mera awoke, Curry told her he was going to stop his half brother from destroying the surface world. After Curry made his way to shore and fought some Atlantean soldiers, he was attacked by Black Manta. As Manta laid out his true plans, Curry summoned a Great White Shark to slaying him. He made his way into the city and challenged Orm to a one-on-one battle. While Curry held his own, he was ultimately no match for the trident. Luckily, Batman and Cyborg broadcast a recording of the latter's earlier encounter with Orm admitting to Atlanna's murder. While Orm tried to convince his army the footage were lies, Curry recovered and decked him into a car. Curry addressed the army and promised he could bridge both worlds in peace. One by one, soldiers in the army removed their helmets and kneeled to Curry. With the war over, Curry took Mera in his arms and they kissed. Curry was formally coronated as king of Atlantis and joined the Justice League as Aquaman, after the name given to him by people online. King Arthur and Mera swam to the edge of the city and headed off an incursion by the Trenchers. He summoned all marine life nearby to aid them. Together, they defeated the Trenchers in short order and he and Mera shared a passionate kiss. ''Justice League Dark'' Aquaman makes a non-speaking cameo appearance in the animated film Justice League Dark. Personality Always having felt out of place, Arthur spent most of his life feeling like an outcast, and his only major source of comfort being the close relationship he had with his father, Thomas. After his father's death, Arthur drowned his sorrows in alcohol, his intoxication showing his defensive and combative side. After finding out that he was the son of Atlantis's queen, everything that had eluded him suddenly made sense. When his half-brother confessed to murdering their mother, Arthur's righteous furry showed, and displayed a wrath that bordered on murderous and homicidal, though understandably justified. He also showed a flirtatious side to him as well, such as his interactions with Mera, who reciprocated his advances with obvious enthusiasm. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Atlantean Hybrid Physiology:' Arthur's Atlantean DNA has altered his body to survive the extremes found in the depths of the ocean. **'Superhuman Strength:' As a human-atlantean hybrid, Arthur is far stronger than a normal human. **'Invulnerability:' As a human-atlantean hybrid, Arthur can take far more damage than a normal human. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' As a human-atlantean hybrid, Arthur is able to heal much faster than a normal human. **'Aquatic Respiration:' **'Marine Telepathy:' Arthur can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. **'Water manipulation:' Arthur can manipulate water in order to propel himself through it. Abilities *'Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Arthur's fighting skills combined with his superhuman physical attributes, makes him a formidable opponent alone in single combat. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:DC Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Monarchs Category:Movie Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Lawful Good Category:Successful Category:Selfless Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Category:Wrathful Category:Martyr Category:Hope Bringer Category:Determinators Category:Justice League Members Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Wise Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Related to Villain Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Rivals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Tragic Category:Pure Good Category:Honest Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Egalitarian Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Sympathetic Category:Stalkers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Master Orator Category:Envious Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Merfolk